videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven of Seven Arcade Game
Seven of Seven Arcade Game, known in Japan as Shichinin no Nana: Juuken Sentai Nanaranger (七人のナナ:受験戦隊ナナレンジャー), is an arcade game developed and published by Konami. It was later ported on Playstation 2 under the title, Seven of Seven: The Nana Rangers Game. An HD port is released on Xbox Live Arcade & Playstation Network. Gameplay The object of the game is to progress as far as possible while surviving attacks from enemies. The character is controlled with a standard joystick, an attack button and a jump button. In addition to right and left, the character can move up and down the screen as well which adds a three-dimensional feel to the game. Every character is able to fight with punches, kicks, or other close combat attacks. Release Depending on the machine, the maximum number of simultaneous players varies from two to four. On October 9, 2010 Konami revealed that the game would be coming to PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade. The game was ported by Backbone Entertainment with the original US and Japanese ROMs and was released on December 14, 2010 and December 15, 2010 respectively. The Xbox 360 and PS3 port features drop-in local or online multiplayer for up to seven players (only four local players possible on the XBLA version), as well as custom matchmaking and adjustable difficulty. Players can also choose between the USA and Japanese versions of the game. All of the English and Japanese voices were re-recorded, but the script retained the infamous lines from the original game. In the re-recorded script, Veronica Taylor reprises her role of the 7 Nanas while the bosses are being voiced by Steven Blum, Beau Billingslea, Matthew Mercer and Kyle Herbert. The game was delisted from both digital stores at the end of 2013. Characters In this game, players get to play as one of the Nana Rangers. The moves for Nana Suzuki are similar to the other Nanas however, each Nana have unique animations and different dialogues as they are voiced by Veronica Taylor, who is notable for voicing Ash Ketchum in the Pokémon anime for the first eight seasons. Playable Characters * Nana Suzuki (鈴木 ナナ Suzuki Nana) - The Original Nana. Her color is blue. * Nanappe (ナナっぺ) - The "Hot-Tempered Nana". Her color is red. * Nanakko (ナナっこ) - The "Easygoing Nana". Her color is orange. * Nanacchi (ナナっち) - The "Smiling Nana". Her color is yellow. * Nanarin (ナナりん) - The "Crybaby Nana". Her color is chartreuse. * Nanasama (ナナさま) - The "Brainy Nana". Her color is green. * Nanapon (ナナぽん) - The "Ghostly Nana". Her color is purple. Stages Question 1: Does one Scooter Gang plus 7 Nanas equals trouble? Premise: While Nana Suzuki is studying for the Math Exams, the Scooter Gang are causing so much noise again! Boss: Gunman Grant - A biker who wields a rifle that fires a laser beam. He bears a resemblance to Curfue from Asura Blade: Sword of Dynasty. Question 2: Big Trouble in Little China! Who caused this? Premise: Nana has to study for tomorrow's Chinese Lesson. At the same time, The other Nanas heard news about a ruthless Triad Gang. Boss: Teriyaki Wonton - A mean Triad Boss who uses various Kung Fu moves to attack his opponents. His signature move is a flying kick that can instantly KO a player who has less than half of HP. Question 3: Chaos Assembly! Is it too much to bear? Premise: A bear has escaped from the zoo and is terrorizing a nearby construction site. Who you gonna call? The Nana Rangers! Boss: Jumbo the Bear - A Big Bear who has a rolling attack he borrowed from The Simpsons Arcade Game. Question 4: Lunch Break! What's for today's special? Premise: Nana and Yuichi decides to go to the cafe in a street run by gangsters. Boss:' Diamond D' - A gang boss who is a Pachinko addict. He fights by punching and kicking his foes. He can also breathe fire, swing his extendable cane and throw Pachinko machines. When he turns red, he'll pull off his running punch! Question 5: Field Trip Day! Where should we go first? Premise: Nana goes on a field trip with the rest of the class. At some time later, most of the other students are missing! Where did they go? Mini Boss: Patriot George - An American who tries to convince passers by to vote for him on his quest to become President of USA. He is named after the 43rd President of the United States, George W. Bush. His appearance is inspired by Ken Masters from Street Fighter whose moves he borrowed from. Boss: MC Gorbachev - The Master of Ceremonies who happens to be the kidnapper himself! He does his Russian Cossack Dance while attacking. He also has the same surname as Mikhail Gorbachev, a former Soviet statesman. Question 6: Coming Soon: The Nana Rangers Movie! As written & directed by whom? Premise: Nana have been invited to a filming of the new Nana Rangers Movie. Mini Boss: Ro-Bert - A robot who plays the role of the villain of the upcoming robot movie but when the Nana Rangers broke into the set, he goes mad! Watch out for his laser attack! Sub Boss: The Nana Ranger Robot - An animatronic, who set to appear in the new Nana Rangers movie, has gone wrong! It attack by kicking or swinging it's sword. It can also bash it's enemies with it's shield. Mid Boss: Rokuzone - The archenemy of the Nana Rangers and main villain of the game. Boss: Bad Billy - The villainous counterpart of Billy who plays the monster in the new Nana Rangers Movie. Question 7: Rokuzone's Last Stand! The Last Mission of the Nana Rangers? Premise: While Nana is studying as hard as she can, she caught news that Tsukie has been captured by Rokuzone! It's time to get to the bottom of this mess! 1st Mini Boss: Gunman Gang - As he set off to get his revenge, Grant has brought along his friends (George, Garret, Gray, Gavin, Gene, Geoff & Greg). 2nd Mini Boss: The Wonton Bros. - Teriyaki & Szechuan has come make Wonton Soup out of the Nana Rangers! 3rd Mini Boss: The Bear Pair - Jumbo Jr. & Jumbo Sr. has both escaped from the same zoo! What a craze! 4th Mini Boss: Patriots Bill & George - Not only he seeks revenge, he also wants to make the Nana Rangers vote for him with a little help from his friend Bill. Bill is inspired by Ryu from Street Fighter and is named after Bill Clinton. 5th Mini Boss: The Nana Ranger Robot Returns - The Nana Ranger Robot is back! and it wants revenge! 6th Mini Boss: The Boss Posse - It looks like Diamond D, MC Gorbachev, Ro-Bert and Bad Billy are back and they have some unfinished business to settle. Sub Boss: Rokuzone - The evil villain himself has just wanted a rematch with the Nana Rangers and he got a few more tricks up his sleeves. After his defeat, he reveals himself to be Rokuzo Suzuki who has been placed under Jamanana's control. Mid Boss: Mr. Maruoka - Nana's guidance counselor. Under Jamanana's control, he fight the Nana Rangers with his wrestling moves such as the clothesline and the dropkick. He can grab and either preform a suplex or a piledriver when a player gets up close to him. He also has 2 body press attacks to pound his foes to the ground. Boss: Mr. Handa - The vice-principal of Nana's school. Under Jamanana's control, he pilots his trusty robot suit that can punch, fire missiles and shoot lasers. Final Boss: Jamanana - The "Eighth Nana". She has proven to be more powerful than the other six combined. In battle, She fights by kicking a player three times, throw a powerful punch and fire bolts of dark energy. She can also warp from one place to another and use her Shield ability to fly and rain down powerful attacks. Category:Arcade Games Category:Konami Category:Anime Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:PlayStation Network Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Beat 'em up games